The Forbes Twins: Trista & Buffy
by ScorpioCharmer
Summary: The Forbes twins Trista & Buffy are back from their life in Sunnydale after the death of their aunt and the calling of yet another Slayer. The two find it hard to tell who to trust anymore after Joyce's death, can Caroline help them before it's to late?


Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own television show The Vampire Diaries , or the television show Buffy the Vampire Slayer. There is no No copyright infringement intended. No profit is gained. BTVS belongs to Joss, Vampire Diaries belongs to L.J. Smith  
(Time-line's different making Trista & Buffy 17)  
(Buffy & Angel never slept together. Angel helped to stop Acathla like he was supposed to)  
(no other BTVS or ATS in it)

Chapter One

(Trista & Buffy are identical twins and born before Caroline)

_Walking down the street I kept my backpack held tight over my shoulder as I walked through downtown Chicago to the motel my sister and I had been renting for the past month._

_As I stopped at the curb to look both ways I felt a pair of eyes watching me and I knew that he had found us once more._

_Elijah Mikaelson, Original Vampire and my personal pain in the ass stalker ex-boyfriend._

_ Ever since I told him I couldn't leave with him he compelled my teachers to give me pore grades, broke into my house and stole all of my weapons, and when I told him that I was finished with his throwing a tantrum he turned me and then compelled the local barista to beat her to death._

_All things leading to me and my sister to leave after our mothers small funeral the under-dressed Faith showed up saying she was the newly called Slayer ready to take over the Hellmouth._

_We had travelled via bus, train, plane, car, foot hell we even hitch hiked a couple of times but he always managed to find us… find me._

_I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me and in a split second I was thrown into a brick wall._

_As I looked up I felt fury run through my veins as Elijah's face entered my mind, but instead the face I saw was handsome with blonde hair, a wolfish grin and sinister baby blue eyes._

_"So you're the girl who made Elijah fall so greatly, I always assumed it would take a different brunette to make him go over the edge… but from the things I've heard about you I understand you must hate him a great deal"_

_I looked at him in wonder as to how he knew of Elijah and me when it was a secret kept among everyone who had come into contact with him while in Sunnydale -apart from Buffy- from my compulsion -as I had just been turned and wasn't as in control of my anger as I usually was._

_"Are you going to kill me?" I asked him, fear evident in my eyes and a hint of hope in my voice._

_I felt as if I were back in Sunnydale with all the townspeople looking at me and my sister with pity once more as it was the same look he was giving me and it made me uneasy as I felt he wasn't a Vampire to show emotion yet he slipped up._

_"I would kill you, but if I did then I'd have no use for you. Which comes to why I've tracked you, I need your help to lift a certain curse… it's a curse Elijah has been neglecting to help break the past few centuries and I've recently discovered something interesting-" he took my hand and pulled me up before shoving me into the alley wall before he continued "-the blood of a turned Slayer can break the curse of the Sun and the Moon"_

_I suddenly felt fear overcome me as I realized who had me against a wall, this person wasn't a Vampire that would go 'poof' or turn 'grey & vein-y' once staked through the heart and he wanted me to help him break a thousand-something-year-old curse._

_"I need to think about it, I'm just recently turned… I need to learn how to control myself better around people first-"_

_"You have a week and then I'll make other arrangements with that blonde sister of yours" I felt a tear fall down my cheek as he threatened Buffy before he caught me off guard and assault my lips with his own._

_It had been a week since my encounter with Klaus and after the unexpected kiss I told Buffy that Elijah had found us once more and it was time to go to which she agreed._

_In less than an hour we made it out of Chicago and were now spending our time in school once more with our –newly-turned-sister Caroline, her Doppelganger friend Elena, witch friend Bonnie, vampire friend Stefan, ex-boyfriend Mat and werewolf friend Tyler._

_All in all things were perfect until I walked into the Mystic Grill to find Elijah having a friendly chat with Elena's aunt Jenna causing a wave of panic to rise in my chest as he turned and caught sight of me._

_As he got up to make his way towards me I quickly ran out with my vampire speed not caring if anybody saw me, because my mind was repeatedly screaming in my head 'RUN AWWAY'_

**CHAPTER TWO**

It had been a month since the run away and I had started to drift farther apart from Buffy and closer to Caroline.

My trust went to that of my sister, Damon, Stefan and even Elena's doppelganger Katherine.

I couldn't help but keep my distance from humans even though I was in control, but I knew without hesitation that if Elijah felt I was a threat to Elena he would either kill me or compel me to do something unforgivable.

But what hurt me most was Buffy. She wasn't able to trust anyone after she found out about the going-ons in Mystic Fall's it brought back memories of L.A. and Sunnydale with our Slaying, my getting turned and our aunts death all at once.

So when Caroline started to interfere and bring Buffy into certain extracurricular activities I felt the need to protect Buffy from the world of the supernatural once more but as the weeks went by I saw that she was getting back into things, trusting the group and falling for the vampire who turned me causing the rift to tear just as fast as it had closed between us as I couldn't understand her betrayal.

But when I told Buffy that Elijah had been daggered I felt my heart break as she broke down in tears and for the first time since her involvement with Elijah I consoled her and new that I wasn't going to let a thousand-something-year-old vampire get in the way of our sisterhood.

**CHAPTER THREE**

It was the night of the before the sacrifice and I felt angry at the fact that Elijah had informed the others about me being a way for Klaus to break the curse without Elena.

So I made my way down to the old Lockwood cellar which I knew was never occupied only to find Damon wrestling with a turning Tyler and a screaming Caroline.

"Damon I've got this take Caroline and run!" I said as I tackled Tyler to the ground as his body started to shift, the action causing him to bite me. "NOW!" I screamed when I realized that the two of them were both still there causing them to run.

I felt sorrow as I stood beside Damon watching Jenna and John's funeral.

The worst part was that Elijah betrayed us and now Klaus was invincible -the closest thing to killing him would be me seeing as I was a turned Slayer but thanks to Tyler that would never happen- and both Damon and myself had been bitten by Tyler.

By tomorrow morning the both of us will be dead as there isn't a cure.

**CHAPTER FOUR**

It had been over seven months since Stefan sacrificed himself to Klaus for the cure to save me and Damon, four months since Stefan had been free of Klaus, and a week since Stefan and the others had been so incredibly stupid to un-dagger the rest of the Originals along with their mother Esther.

And now us girls were expected along with Matt to go to a ball hosted by the Original Family so that the Original Witch –Esther- could have a 'word' with Elena? Not with me she wasn't.

As we entered the Mikaelson Mansion I felt a shiver go up my spine as I saw Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah all in my view.

"Good evening, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Kol, Kol Mikaelson" I looked at the Original with a raised brow wondering if he knew about mine and Buffy's previous relationships with his older brother, or in my case 'brothers' as I had had a quick fling with Klaus after he freed him and he came back in search for his family.

"Trista Forbes, not a pleasure I can assure you" I say before making my way through the crowds to find my sister or Elena only to be stopped by Rebekah.

"Smart move you made there, you broke two of my brothers hearts already. One more and I might just have to rip out yours" she said before smiling and walking away as Elena, my sister and the Salvatore brothers all made their way towards me as we finally got to see the Original family together.

Meaning we would see none other than the woman who created this species of vampires herself –Esther Mikaelson.


End file.
